Conclusiones apresuradas
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Sacar una conclusión sin haberla meditado bien puede llevarte a ver escenas que jamás habrías imaginado. Pero tal vez Ike deba darle las gracias a Snake. IkexMarth yaoi


**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez no traigo una historia larga! Bueno, no sé qué es exactamente un oneshot, pero creo que esto puede serlo, ya me diréis. En fin, a leer y tal. **

* * *

Peach llegó corriendo a donde estaban Ike, Marth, Link, Fox, Mario, Falco y Snake, hablando animadamente. Era por la tarde y en la Mansión Smash estaban todos en su tiempo libre. Peach, tras unos jadeos, se lanzó hacia Marth.

- ¡Marthy, querido, ven que tengo que pedirte una cosita!

- D-de acuerdo, Peach, pero no hace falta que tires de mí...- respondió Marth, alejándose con ella.

Los otros seis se quedaron mirándoles. Entonces, Snake empezó una nueva conversación.

- Oíd, ¿Quién os parece que está más buena de todas las chicas que han venido al torneo?

- Uhm... es difícil de elegir...- comenzó Fox, un poco sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

- ¡Obviamente, Zelda es la más guapa!- exclamó Link, con la mano en el pecho.

- No está mal, pero Samus... con ese traje... se le marcan bien las curvas...- murmuró Falco, con la lengua fuera.

- ¡¡Pervertido!!- gritó Link

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- gritó Falco.

- ¡¡Dejaos de tonterías, la más guapa es Peach!!- gritó Mario- ¡Creo que es obvio!

- ¡¡No, es Zelda!!

Se empezaron a pelear. Snake se tumbó en la hierba.

- Yo voto por Samus- dijo- ¿Y tú, Ike?

Pero Ike no le escuchaba. Estaba más concentrado en intentar oír lo que le decía Peach a Marth, quien de repente se puso rojísimo, lo que le hizo ponerse más nervioso al mercenario... celoso, sería la palabra adecuada, pues a Ike le gustaba muchísimo el príncipe, pero como eran hombres, no se atrevía a decirle nada. Pero no podía evitar ponerse celoso cada vez que se le acercaba una chica y él sonreía con esa sonrisa suya característica. Arghh, cómo le molestaba.

- ¿Ike?- preguntó Snake, de nuevo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quién de las chicas te gusta más?

- Uhm....

Pero no tuvo que responder. Marth volvía con la cara rojísima. Automáticamente, Link, Falco y Mario se le echaron encima.

- ¡¡Ey, Marth!!- gritó Link- ¡¡Diles a estos dos que Zelda es la más guapa!!

- ¡¡No, es Peach!!- gritó Mario- ¡¿Verdad, Marth?!

- ¡¡Todos sabemos que es Samus!!- grito Falco- ¡¿A que tengo razón?!

- E-e-eh... Pues yo... no sé...- comenzó el príncipe, un poco asustado- Peach tiene unos ojos muy bonitos...

Ike apretó los puños, pero pasó desapercibido.

- ¡¿Habéis visto?!- gritó Mario, triunfal.

- Pero, por otra parte, Zelda y Samus son muy guapas también. Yo no sabría elegir...

Entonces, los otros tres volvieron a su pelea. Ike estaba molesto. Marth se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ike, poniéndose a su lado.

- Con Peach, me ha pedido algo y yo he accedido. Luego te veo.

Ike sintió un vacío en el estómago. Esa princesa...

- Voy contigo, te ayudaré- dijo él.

- No, no, en serio, Ike...- respondió el príncipe, ruborizándose ante la idea- Esto es algo que sólo puedo hacer yo... Nos vemos en la cena.

Y se fue. Ike apretó los puños. Se tiró al suelo con furia, junto a Snake. Los otros tres seguían peleando, pero además habían metido a Fox. Ike suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Snake le miró.

- Hey...- dijo- A tí te gusta Marth, ¿verdad?

Ike le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente rojo.

- ¿Q-q-qué?¿P-por qué lo dices?- preguntó.

- Tío, se te nota en la cara- dijo Snake- ¿Qué le ha dicho Peach?

Ike suspiró. Snake era un buen amigo.

- No lo sé... él dijo que ella le había pedido algo y él había dicho que sí. Y cuando le dije que yo le acompañaba, me dijo que era algo que sólo podía hacer él...

- Mala señal.

Ike le volvió a mirar.

- ¿Eh?¿Por qué?

- ¿Que Peach le ha pedido algo y él ha dicho que sí?¿Algo que sólo puede hacer Marth?

Ike comenzó a comprender.

- ¿Tu crees... que le ha pedido que salga con ella...?

- Eso, o algo peor, teniendo en cuenta lo rojo que estaba. Si de verdad le quieres, ve a por él antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- S-sí... ¡Tienes razón!- exclamó, levantándose rápidamente- ¡Gracias, Snake!

- Para eso estamos- respondió el otro, cerrando los ojos.

Ike salió corriendo hacia la mansión. En la entrada estaba Samus. Ike preguntó a la cazarrecompensas si habia visto a Peach y/o a Marth.

- Sí, han ido al desván- respondió ésta, riéndose- Peach iba muy feliz y Marth muy rojo.

El mercenario le dio las gracias. Eso le había puesto aún más celo...nervioso. Corrió por las escaleras y llegó al desván. Se oían las voces del príncipe y la princesa. Ike abrió la puerta de golpe. Lo que vio le impactó.

- ¡¡¿I-Ike?!!- exclamó Marth, poniéndose rojo al instante.

- ¡Huy!- Peach se sorprendió.

- ¿Q-qué demonios...?- empezó Ike

- ¡P-puedo explicarlo!- gritó Marth.

Pero la verdad es que Ike no había esperado ver al príncipe con un vestido largo de fiesta, con volantes y encajes, de color azul, y a Peach con un metro en la mano. Supongo que no hace falta decir que a Marth le quedaba MUY bien el vestido.

- ¡Verás, es que Peach le hizo este vestido a Zelda y me pidió que me lo probara, para ver si tenía algún fallo o algo así!- intentó explicar el príncipe- ¡Sólo es un momento, enseguida me lo quito!¡No se lo digas a nadie...!

Ike sonrió y se acercó.

- Vaya, por fin he encontrado solución a mi problema- dijo, tomando a Marth por la cintura- Si sólo lo vas a tener un momento, hay que aprovecharlo...

- ¿Eh?¿I-Ike...?- el mercenario cada vez estaba más cerca de su cara- ¿Qué-

Peach tuvo una hemorriagia nasal y salió corriendo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Ike había besado a Marth, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate. Cuando el mercenario se separó de él, miró dulcemente al príncipe.

- ¿Ike...?- volvió a preguntar éste, tímidamente.

Pero Ike estaba demasiado ocupado besándole y mordisqueándole el cuello, pensando en lo siguiente que haría, como para responderle. Aquella noche, nadie vio ni al príncipe ni al mercenario.

* * *

**Bueno, ya está, espero que os haya gustado. Se me ocurrió una noche, de repente (ya veis en que pienso yo por las noches... jejeje)**

**Se agradecen los reviews!**

**Ciaossu!!**


End file.
